


In Sickness And In Heath

by ChloeGreen1998



Series: Christmas 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Sickfic, THEYRE IN LOVE YOUR HONOUR, i am nervous about this one, soft, surely i can't be the only one who always gets sick at christmas without fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Takahiro seems to get sick at Christmas every single year without fail and it hurts Issei every single year but he'll do anything to nurse him back to health!
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Christmas 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	In Sickness And In Heath

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello, seven days in. SEVEN DAYS. Who watched Attack on Titan? I'm so shook I feel a bit sick lmao. This season is going to be so intense and knowing what's coming? SCARES ME. Also, i haven't caught up on Haikyuu this week but Oikawa having his cameo from the manga? WE STAN THAT I MISS HIM.
> 
> I am very nervous about this one bc anyone who knows me knows how much illness in general freaks me out especially vomiting which luckily this is free of and for someone who hates sickness, my body sure gets ill a lot but anyway, I'm sorry if this one isn't very good it's just an anxious subject ya know?

The apartment was silent when Issei finally got home from work which didn't surprise him all that much. Takahiro had been hit with a horrific flu just like he always seemed to within the first week of December, taking him out for the count for a good week or so and it broke Issei's heart without fail every single year. Seeing the person he cared about most in the world suffering was something that he would never be used to and was something that would send him into a sense of panic even though he tried to be as calm and collected around 'Hiro as possible.

The first time he'd seen it happen was during their first year of high school, Takahiro hadn't appeared at school for over a week and it had made Issei irritable to be without his best friend, causing him to snap at anyone that caused him any ounce of annoyance, that mostly being Oikawa of course and when Takahiro had returned the following week, he explained to Issei that he'd gotten the flu every single December without fail since he was a child so he should come to expect it every year and Issei did. He'd also taken to skipping school as much as he could get away with every year to take care of Takahiro and then when he caught it, Takahiro would return the favour, that's just how they worked. Even now, ten years from that first year, the cycle was the same, Takahiro got the flu around December 1st, Issei nursed him back to health and then caught it himself but, every time Takahiro was ill was still a source of anxiety for him because he just hated to see him in any kind of pain. Everyone called him a massive sap, he called himself a decent human being. Oikawa always took the piss out of him for it but Issei still remembered when Oikawa turned up at their apartment one night crying his eyes out because Iwaizumi was ill and he didn't know what to do.

Issei peered into their dark bedroom where Takahiro was and then smiled to himself when he saw that Takahiro was still asleep, his head actually resting on Issei's pillow. Issei rolled his eyes fondly to himself before he pulled the door closed softly and headed into the kitchen to grab everything he knew his boyfriend would need when he woke up.

He was stirring the soup mindlessly when he heard a series of coughs come from their bedroom. Issei turned the heat down on the stove before rushing back towards their bedroom, sitting on the edge of their bed to rub Takahiro's back gently, whispering words of encouragement to him as the fit turned into nothing but small sniffles from his blocked nose. Issei sighed quietly, resting his hand against Takahiro's forehead, glad to feel that his fever had gone down a bit since he left for work this morning.

Takahiro looked up at his boyfriend, a small, tired smile across his lips as he rested his head on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling 'Hiro?" Issei asked, running his fingers through his boyfriend's champagne coloured hair that laid limp with sweat from his fever.

"A little better, I slept basically the whole time you were at work and now I feel less fuzzy but I still feel congested and achy," he replied, letting his eyes slip shut again as his boyfriend gently ran his fingers through his hair which was one of Takahiro's favourite things that Issei did, it relaxed him and made him feel loved. It was something that Issei had started doing even before they started dating when Issei noticed how nervous Hiro was at their first high school volleyball competition and it had relaxed him instantly so Issei always did it when 'Hiro felt any kind of distress.

"That's good. Your fever has definitely gone down quite a bit. Do you feel up to eating anything? I have soup warming up and then you can some more meds too."

"Yeah, soup sounds good, maybe I can start to taste things again," Takahiro laughed softly to himself, reluctantly lifting his head up from where it was rested on Issei's shoulder. Issei smiled at him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before heading back out into the kitchen to finish the soup for his boyfriend.

"Here you go babe, soup and some painkillers and water," Issei placed the tray on Takahiro's bedside table before going to retrieve his own soup. It was a recipe that 'Hiro's own mother passed onto Issei when the two of them moved in together so that Issei was prepared for this time of year and he had to admit, it tasted so good that he enjoyed eating it even when he wasn't ill himself, it was warming and just the right amount of filling.

The two of them ate in silence, the only noise coming from Takahiro's occasional sniffling and Issei's occasional slurping because he'd always been a loud eater especially when it came to soup, something that annoyed Oikawa greatly when they all went out to eat together which, Issei would never admit but was true, is the reason he hadn't tried to kick the habit, annoying Oikawa was one of his favourite pastimes and it always made Takahiro smile.

"Ima take a shower, I feel so gross and finally feel strong enough to be able to take one without falling over my own feet," Takahiro announced when the two of them had finished eating. Issei just nodded to him, pulling him in for a soft kiss before watching him make his way to the bathroom.

Issei found himself smiling to himself at the fact Takahiro was feeling so much better, it just stressed him out so much when he was sick even though he'd never let Takahiro know that, he just wanted to wrap him in bubble wrap all of the time so he never had to be sick or injured, god knows what he'd be like when the two of them had a child, he'd be stressing out every two seconds about something and he was ready for that, maybe he would bring it up with Hiro at some point. He also knew they should start planning their wedding soon but that was for after new year when they could put all of their efforts into planning the perfect day. He knew that both of them wanted a quiet and nice ceremony with their friends and Takahiro's family as Issei had cut his own off when they'd been less than supportive of his sexuality. As long as the two of them were together, he didn't mind how their wedding panned out, he just wanted to make sure his boyfriend was happy, that's all that mattered.

Their engagement had also been a quiet affair. Issei had planned out a big thing actually, had invited all of their old volleyball team to attend and then he chickened out last second and did it one night when they were eating McDonald's. Takahiro had laughed and of course said yes, telling Issei he had expected him to do it when they were all together but appreciated that it was a quiet thing. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were both annoyed that they hadn't been around when it happened but got over it very quickly and Oikawa shed a few tears telling them how happy he was for them. At the end of the day, Issei knew it didn't matter where or when these milestones happened for the two of them, they loved each other and wanted to be together and that was all that mattered in his eyes.

"Well that's the rest of my energy used up for the day," Takahiro announced as he curled up against Issei. His hair was still wet and smelled like the pomegranate shampoo that he used and Issei loved so much. "But, I definitely feel a little less gross, maybe we can change the sheets tomorrow but I cannot be bothered right now," he mumbled, pressing himself against Issei to gather up the rest of his warmth.

"Your fever has gone down a little more 'Hiro, hopefully tomorrow you'll feel a lot better," Issei mumbled, pressing soft kisses to Takahiro's hair and face. "I'm so glad you're starting to feel better."

"Yeah, tell that to yourself in two days when you're down for the count. The only thing that is slightly convenient about this cycle is that we both feel better by the time Kageyama's party that he still invites us too and Christmas happens." Hiro mumbled, his eyes already slipping closed again as he rested his head in the crook of Issei's neck, pressing soft kisses there.

"Well, that is a good point," Issei chuckled, reaching over to grab the book that he was reading. "Go back to sleep babe, I'll see you in the morning."

"G'night."

And when Issei woke up two days later feeling like absolute Hell, he wished for it to be over as quickly as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> why do all of these fics end with them falling asleep together??? I just find it so soft and a good way to end fics because I never know how to do that lol
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading, your support this month is so very much appreciated and I hope you've been enjoying seeing all of these lads all Christmassy because I've been enjoying writing them.
> 
> I'll see you all tomorrow for some Kagehina snuggling and softness hours but until then, I hope you have a good day and are looking after yourselves.


End file.
